Barbarianism
The ability to embody the characteristics and powers of the savage barbarian archetype. Note: that this is essentially a definition of an archetype/concept. Capabilities The user has gained insurmountable bravery and an almost inhuman set of abilities derived from rites of passage and special training received from generations of barbarians that came before. Barbarians live by a primitive code of conduct, which manifests itself as a natural will to fight for a cause or an instinct to both protect family and community to destroying the enemies that would threaten them. They, however, are not fighting for a greater-than-life ideal: To follow the path of a savage warrior is to neglect certain aspects of one's human nature, such as suppressing empathy and committing acts of extreme violence, such as pillaging the home of a defeated enemy, torture, humiliation, and assassinating individuals that have little to no involvement in the conflict at hand (women, children, elders). Barbarians are archetypically portrayed as beings who can take heavy damage and use the heaviest weaponry available (although many "barbaric" cultures use little to no cloth in battle). Another staple is the presence of the berserker state, a mindless rage that overtakes the warrior during and after a ritual. This frenzy is the barbarian's greatest strength and greatest weakness, due to not only numbing their body to pain and dramaticly increasing strength, but also blinding their own sense of judgement. The savagery inherent to them is not a stereotype however. Instead, it is a mark of their philosophical way of thinking, the belief that one must embrace the deepest aspects of their nature be it for good or for evil, always handing their life to their primal instincts and being guided by them. "what doesn't kills you makes you stronger" is probably the best definition of their belief. Applications *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology *Enhanced Body *Enhanced Hunting **Predator Instinct **Prey Instinct *Enhanced Violence *Fear Masking *Feral Mind *Hyper Instincts **Enhanced Trapping **Killing Instinct *One-Man Army *Weapon Proficiency **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Swordsmanship Associations *Human Physiology *Neanderthal Physiology Known Users Gallery File:Esdeath_hunting_when_she_was_a_child.gif|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) was a killer even as a child. The Face of the Kill by Guts.jpg|Guts (Berserk) Saiyan Rampage Dragon Ball Z.gif|Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) are a naturally aggressive race who constantly hunger who for combat. Even their infants have a tendency to be violent. Pre.png|The Predators or Yautja Orc World of Warcraft.jpg|Orcs (World of Warcraft) Barbarian_H.png|Barbarian (Valkyrie Crusade) Kaguya.png|The Kaguya Clan (Naruto) were known for their savagery and lust for battle. They held no plans when going into battle other than to show off their power and slaughter for fun. Extinct_Kaguya.png|It was this reckless attempt to prove themselves that lead to the Kaguya (Naruto) being wiped out. Even when overpowered, the clan chose to fight to the death simply to satisfy their bloodlust. Kaido_the_Beast.png|Kaido (One Piece) craves for the excitement of bloodshed has given him the desire to start the biggest war in history. Jack_the_Drought.jpeg|Much like his captain, Jack (One Piece) displays a barbaric and irrational personality. Big_mom_2.jpg|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is willing to destroy countries for sweets, and executing the kins of people who do not show up for her tea party as presents. Blackbeard (One Piece) tremor.gif|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) Eustass_Captain_Kid.png|Eustass Kid (One Piece) is a notorious pirate known for causing numerous civilian casualties. Hody Jones overdosed on Energy Steroids.png|Hody Jones' (One Piece) hatred for humans makes him even more dangerous than Arlong. Yama.png|Yama's (One Piece) shows little to no respect for the world around him. Triceratons (Mirage).jpeg|Triceratons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Rockhoof ID S7E16.png|Rockhoof (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Party Pooped Facebook promotional image.png|Yaks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Clan Zen Ou Kingdom.png|Clan Zen Ou (Kingdom) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers